


Second Guesses

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Kinda risque but not quite lewd, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: He never asked for anything more, but did he want it?





	Second Guesses

"Go ahead upstairs, I'll take Futaba home real quick."

Akira held the door to Leblanc open with one hand while holding the umbrella the three of them shared with the other, ushering his girlfriend into the warm, dry cafe.

Not one to argue in the rain after a long day, Makoto gladly did as suggested to her. As she looked behind her she saw Futaba tugging him away, clearly eager to get home and play the new game he bought for her. A full day of shopping with their little pseudo sister left both of them drained, and with home in sight Futaba showed little interest in slowing down now. It was just like Akira to take the full brunt of Futaba's final bit of hyper activeness for the evening, bestowing upon his girlfriend a much needed chance to finally relax.

As she made her way up the steps and into the attic, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. Upon sitting down on the couch, she realized she had several new messages from her best friend, Eiko.

...  
...  
...

  
"hey girl!"  
"heard u went shopping with Kurusu-kun today 😏"  
"he buy u anything _sexy_? 😉😉"

  
...  
...  
...

Makoto, flustered, responded almost immediately.

...  
...  
...

  
"Sexy?"

 

"u know, like new underwear or sumn"

 

"Why would he buy me underwear?"

  
"uhhhh, why wouldn't he buy u something sexy to wear when u guys get down and dirty????🤔"

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"when u doin it nasty"

  
"What??"

  
"👉👌"

  
"???????"

  
"the bouncy-bouncy"

  
"I have yet to follow anything you've said."

  
"sex, makoto, it means sex"

  
"Tat woilf be enyrelu inaapptopriaye!!!"  
"*That would be entirely inappropriate."  
"*!!!"

  
"lmao totes screenshotting this"  
"miss prez keyboard fail compilation 1 of 1"

  
"Please don't."

  
"lol srsly tho, whats so weird about u guys havin sex?? 🤔"

  
"We've only been dating for six months."

  
"only, she says"  
"girl I know peeps at our school been screwing each other after just one"

  
"Excuse me?!"

  
"girl chill, its like perfectly norm"

  
"You can't be serious. That is completely irresponsible, not to mention dangerous."

  
"WAIT SO"  
"u telling me Kurusu-kun has never asked u for some 🔥hot🔥♨steamy♨ 💞lovin💞?"

  
"No, he has never asked me to have intercourse with him if that is what you are asking."

  
"really? damn"  
"he secretly gay or sumn??🤔"

  
"He's not gay."

  
"just messin with u girl relax"  
"still"  
"its kinda weird for a guy to date a girl for six months and not expect a lil sumn sumn"

  
"...Is it?"

  
"hell ya girl"

  
"But... He's such a gentleman. Surely thats a reasonable explanation."

  
"pfft, dont need to be a freak to be a _freak in the sheets_ if ya catch my drift"

  
"I rarely do..."

...  
...  
...

Makoto placed her phone back in her bag. She glanced over at Akira's bed, her imagination wandering off to places it didn't typically frequent.

' _Sex...with Akira..._ '

She frantically shook her head. ' _Absolutely not! Get your mind AWAY from that thought, Niijima!_ '

It wasn't that she _didn't_ like the idea of making love to Akira, but such thoughts were dangerous to be having at this point in their lives. She loved him, and perhaps it was a bit naive of her to hope for this with her first boyfriend, but she wanted to be with him forever. Of course if that were to happen, they would eventually come to the point in their relationship where sex was a natural and perhaps even _frequent_ exchange between the two.

Those fun times could not transpire right now, however. What if she were to become pregnant? A child would be a gift, to a married couple in their late 20s, that is. But to a pair of teenagers not even out of secondary school? Their futures would be forfeit. All their dreams and aspirations, down the drain, simply because they couldn't keep it in their pants. She would quite likely have to give up her dream of becoming a Police Commissioner any time soon if she had to drop everything because she was pregnant...

' _Pregnant...with Akira's baby..._ '

This time she slapped both sides of her face.

' _Sis would kill me..._ '

Actually, she _did_ have a rather lengthy and somewhat uncomfortable discussion with her sister on the topic of sex. Surprisingly, Sae was uncharacteristically lenient when it came to her sister having sex. Sae said if she had it her way, she and Akira wouldn't have sex until they were happily married, both with stable sources of income and a sizable residence to call home. She then, however, went on to say that this was just wishful thinking. She realized that both Makoto and Akira, though responsible young adults, were still hormonal teenagers who were both acutely convinced they had both found _the one_. As such, the odds of them having premarital sex were quite high indeed. She then went on to make sure Makoto knew of _all_ safe intercourse practices, ranging from birth control to sex positions. Needless to say, Makoto's face was bright red during all of this.

She had expected to have to have a similarly uncomfortable conversation on sex with her boyfriend should the topic ever arise, but oddly enough, it never did.

After many, many dates, the furthest he'd ever gone was a very passionate make out session in his room. His shirt had partially risen up his torso and cautiously Makoto built up the courage to slide her hand up and under the rest of the way before resting her hand directly on his chest. She felt his heart beat against her palm as they continued their oral waltz... but then they stopped there. She slid down on the bed a little, snuggling up to him as his arm instinctively found it's way around around her and pulled her close. They just laid there, her head on his shoulder and his cheek nuzzling her forehead, all the while her hand still pressed gently to his bare chest.

She was as content as she could possibly be in that moment, but was _he_? Did he want more? Did he _expect_ more? Was he perhaps left yearning for something more _intimate_? Was it her responsibility as the older one to sense that? So many questions arose in her head.

Previously, she had come to a simple conclusion: he was a gentleman. He knew what having sex would entail and he knew the risks. He had arrived at the same answer she did without having to speak with her about it, perhaps fearing it would make her feel uncomfortable.

But now another possible answer presented itself to her in her worrisome mind: he _didn't_ want more. What if the reason he never tried to have sex with her... was because he didn't want to? Did he perhaps feel only an emotional connection to her and not physical? Did he not find her attractive enough to become aroused?

' _Am I perhaps... not physically attractive to him?_ '

She looked down at her own body, particularly her chest. It was to her best knowledge that men liked women with large breasts. Her's however, were the definition of average, perhaps even slightly smaller. She clasped both in her palms then frowned as if disappointed in her lack of full hands. It was then, as fate would have it, that a certain someone made his return.

"Uhhhh, everything okay, love?" Akira stood at the topmost step of the stairs, frozen in his tracks at the sight of his girlfriend _vigorously_ groping herself on the sofa.

Makoto immediately ceased her _thorough_ self inspection and tried to sell it off as a simple blouse adjustment.

"Hmm?! O-Oh, yes. Everything's fine! Why? I-Is something the matter?" She nervously shifted the conversation back to him.

Lucky for her, he was gone longer than expected and felt the need to explain himself. With a long sigh, he took a seat next to his beloved.

"Yeah, the power went out at boss's house right as the download for Futaba's game was about to finish. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about that." Akira explained as he flipped the switch on the TV, receiving no response. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to watch that movie today..."

Suddenly Makoto remembered their plans for the evening. While Futaba was picking up her game, Makoto had spotted a movie she had looked everywhere for. She of course bought it without a second thought, hoping to close the evening snuggled up to her beau and watching said film. But now that they were without power, such plans were lost to the storm. Disappointing, absolutely disappointing indeed.

"I... I see." She tried to hide her discontent, but failed miserably. Laid bare on her face was the look of one very bummed Niijima.

"Oh, come here." Akira said as he pulled her close. In his voice it was clear he understood her disappointment. Regarding the movie, that is. He had no idea about the _other_ thing. Thats probably why he had no problem suggesting the next best way to spend their evening.

"How about we just cuddle under a warm blanket and listen to the rain?"

Makoto heard what he said of course, but focused on just two words that stung ever so slightly.

' _Just...cuddle?_ '

"Sounds great." That was a lie. It did _not_ sound great. Well, it _did_ , but she kind of wanted him to suggest something _else_. Not because _she_ wanted to oh no, no, no. Well...

' _Stop that.'_ She chastised herself.

"Great, I'll get your comfy clothes out." Akira smiled at her, then made his way to the box he called a "dresser" in this makeshift room of his.

Cuddling was a very intricate pastime for them. It wasn't until after their second month of dating that they even began to partake in the activity, and another before they had the exact science down flat. It was then that they learned that _attire_ was important when it came to cuddling. Cuddling in stiff clothing such as jeans or delicate clothing you didn't want to get all messy, to put it plainly, sucked. Instead, the preferred wardrobe was nothing more than a comfy shirt (both belonging to Akira), sweatpants and socks (optional for him, not for her). Makoto bought a new pair of sweatpants entirely for this very purpose, to be left with Akira at Leblanc in fear of her sister questioning her in the early stages of their relationship.

Akira neatly folded one of his comfiest shirts before stacking it on top of her recently washed sweatpants along with two fuzzy black and white socks.

"For you, my Queen~"

"Why, thank you, sir~"

The half-fake smile on her face disappeared as soon as she turned from his view and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Dark though it was, Sojiro was kind enough to have a battery operated night light in the bathroom. Quite fortunate indeed. She needed to able to _see_ to quell this pestering inner voice of her's.

One by one, she removed every article of clothing she wore, until she stood only in her bra and underwear. Lucky for her, this bathroom had a pretty sizable mirror. She looked herself up and down, twisting her body every which way to see it from various angles.

' _I mean... it's not bad, right?_ '

She had always been one to take care of her body. Regular exercise, balanced diet, the works. But perhaps maybe that wasn't enough? Or maybe too much? Would Akira be more inclined to recommend intercourse if she were more plump? She had been told by Eiko that boys liked girls to be "thicc". Why it was purposely misspelled, she had no idea. All she knew was that she was a bit on the skinny side of the spectrum, with any girth to her figure stemming from her modest muscles. Either way, there really wasn't much she could do to boost her sex appeal right now.

She sighed in dismay as she put her not-particularly-sexy sweatpants on. She was about to add her boyfriend's shirt to mix and complete the " _just cuddle_ " look, but then she had a thought. A racy thought, perhaps even _scandalous_. Well, for her at least.

' _Nooo, I couldn't... But what if I did?_ '

She thought for a moment, then decided what she was going to do. Reaching behind her back, she _unhooked her bra_. She hid it in her now folded blouse, then took Akira's shirt and draped it over her head, letting gravity do the rest of the work.

 _Tingles_.

Thats what she felt. The shirt that was frequently in direct contact with her boyfriend's chest was now in contact with _her_ chest. Her _bare_ chest. Her eyes fluttered as she involuntarily gripped the the hem of the shirt at her sides and pulled it tighter against herself.

' _Ohhh, that... that feels... really quite lovely_.'

There'd be changes to the cuddle dress code, of that she was certain.

Meanwhile, Akira had already long since been changed into his comfy clothes and was prepping his bed for two. Like Makoto and her sweatpants, he had actually bought bedding for the sole purpose of cuddling, snuggling and/or schmoozing with his girlfriend. Two extremely soft blankets, one to lay on and one to cover up with, and one very large pillow adorned his bed. An old mattress stacked on plastic crates never looked more enticing. It was to be their love nest, ready to once again absorb their combined scents. He was so enthralled by his handiwork that he didn't even hear Makoto walk up behind him.

Every now and then, it was apparent that Makoto was currently in the process coming just a tiny bit further out of her shell. This was one of the those moments. Feeling especially _frisky_ , she snuck up behind Akira and "gently" shoved him face first onto the bed. Before he could react, she joined him, grabbing the covers and enveloping them both in warm, fluffy goodness. Akira might have protested if not for the adorable smile and rosy cheeks currently taking up residency on her face.

"Well, _someone's_ in a playful mood~" Akira cooed in her now very close ear.

"Well with no power, we have to entertain ourselves _somehow_ ~" Makoto teased right back, hoping he would take the hint.

A light haze had crept into her mind since her braless revelation just moments ago. The checks that usually made her question herself had been temporarily lifted. Ordinarily she'd consider that a bad thing, but in this situation she felt it was the only way she'd get a definitive answer, so she decided to let her hormones have a little slack. She loved him regardless of what may happen.

Makoto scooted closer until their chests were just barely touching. She ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair, tracing his ear with her fingertip before cupping his cheek in her palm. She needn't say anything, her eyes said it all before she closed them and brought her lips to his. Her tongue ever so lightly grazed his lips, prompting them to part and permitting her entry. Typically his tongue would be the bold one, but right now her tongue was the one going on a journey.

Outside their oral union, Makoto had been gently pushing Akira on his back. Finally reaching the desired position, she smiled against his mouth. She lifted her leg, then gently rested on top of his, gauging his reaction. No opposition. She took this as a sign of permission. Lifting her leg once more, she instead rested it on the opposite side of his body, her hands gingerly grasping his shoulders for balance as she hovered over him.

She was now _straddling_ him.

All the while, she refused to break the kiss. Her tongue continued exploring his mouth as she breathed somewhat sporadically through her nose. All of her usual composure was lost. She wasn't in a playful mood, she was in _the_ mood, a mood she was entirely unfamiliar with.

She ran her fingers back up through his hair, but this time she gently held his head in place as she tilted her's, allowing her deeper access to his mouth. She ground her pelvis into his lower abdomen, squeezing his hips with her thighs. He meanwhile, had found his hands drawn to her hips, rising ever so slightly up under the back of her shirt. The grazing of his fingertips on her bare skin sent _chills_ up her spine as she murmured into his mouth.

Her eyes lazily flickered open to be met with his. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but she didn't give him the chance to. She reluctantly broke their kiss, leading a thin trail of their combined saliva as she sat up, causing his hands to slide down her back before resting on her thighs. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. It was a lot of stimuli, but still she craved _more_. She gazed at him with ardoration as she crossed her arms and took hold of the hem of her shirt.

' _I want this... I want him..._ '

Slowly she pulled the thin fabric up. Up and over her belly... her lower ribs... until the base of her breasts had ever so slightly came into view. She felt his hands rise off her thighs, but they didn't go anywhere near her half naked torso. No, they instead took a gentle yet firm hold of her wrists, preventing her from completely exposing herself.

"Please... s-stop. I-I don't..." He panted.

Makoto released her shirt upon hearing his words.

' _He doesn't... want to have sex with me?_ '

Suddenly the lustful haze her in head was rapidly clearing. Her worst fears were correct: he _didn't_ want her. He _didn't_ find her attractive. She _couldn't_ make him happy. She _wasn't_ an adequate partner...

As heartbreaking as that was, she was even more mortified once she fully came to acknowledge her actions. She had invaded his mouth, sat on his lap, touched him in ways she did not get verbal permission for and was so close to stripping in front of him. In her mind, she had just _forced_ herself upon him.

She immediately got off him.

"Oh my god! I... I-I..." She choked on her words as tears began to well up in her eyes. She covered her face, ashamed that she had the audacity to cry after doing such a thing to him. "I'm so sorry!"

The sight of his whole world sitting at the foot of his bed sobbing her eyes out was more than enough to snap Akira out of his dazed state. He immediately sat up all the way and wrapped his arms around her.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?!"

Makoto continued sobbing into her palms as she tried to break his embrace. She didn't feel she deserved his warmth after what she just did. "Y-You d-didn't want to... B-But I almost f-forced you to... t-to...!"

Akira had little trouble deciphering her blubbering. "You thought...? No! No, no no! Makoto, that could not be further from what I meant."

She uncupped her face and looked up at him. "W-...What?"

"What I meant was that I don't... have any condoms." Akira nervously explained. "I'd been meaning to buy some, but I thought I should probably talk to you about it first. I could never find the right moment to do that, though."

Makoto simply stared at him, her eyes progressively growing wider at the sudden realization.

' _Condoms... Oh my god, condoms! How could I have forgetten something so crucial?!_ '

If it weren't for him stopping her when he did, they could have potentially ended up having unprotected sex. She certainly wasn't displaying her better judgement in that moment.

Then another thing occurred to her.

"Wait, so you mean you... _do_ want to have sex with me?" No sooner than the sentence finished itself did she realize that that was actually the very first time she'd said the word "sex" out loud in a conversation with him. If her face wasn't already red from crying, it most certainly was now.

Akira smiled. He took her clammy face into his hands and wiped the leftover tear trails from her cheeks.

"Makoto Niijima, I would _very_ much like to have sex with you. _Safe sex_."

His words melted her heavy heart. She had it right the first time: she _was_ dating a gentleman. Without realizing, a new batch of tears fell down her face, this time from a warmer source of emotion. She loved him so much in that moment, she simply had to kiss him.

Makoto leaned forward, but found his face to be a bit further than she originally perceived through her teary eyes. She reached out in front of her for support, expecting only the mattress to be beneath her palm. Instead, her hand was met with something _else_.

_Something hard. Something very, very hard._

The room went silent, save for the sharp inhale of one very red-faced Akira Kurusu.

It would seem Makoto didn't have to worry about her sex appeal _at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first risque story. Sorry if the sauce isnt spicy enough or perhaps too spicy.


End file.
